Fighting Spirit
by Neko-chan1313
Summary: Hiyama Kazuki is just your average run-of-the-mill delinquent attending Ishiyama High with her childhood friend Oga Tatsumi. Throw in two demon servants and a baby Demon Lord, and who knows where that friendship will go.  Oga-X-OC
1. Chapter 1

"Hold on a second, Tatsu-chan!" I, Hiyama Kazuki, could not believe my ears. My dear friend, Oga Tatsumi, was describing himself as kind. Which is the polar opposite of his actual personality.

"Yeah, Kazuki-chan is absolutely right-Ugh!" I shut him up by jabbing his face with my elbow.

"Shut up, Baka-yuki." I snickered at my pathetic "friend". Turning back to Oga, I put my hands on my hips. "Why would anyone who's mind isn't completely broken call you honorable or kind or any of that shit? For peet's sake, your a goddamn delinquent! Besides, why the hell should I believe any of the bullshit that's coming from your mouth?"

Yeah, I met Oga when we happened to get into a fight at the park when we were babies, and ever since then, we were best friends, and teamed up for fights. So, I am essentially the only one who is talks to/about Oga like that and not have my head buried in the wall.

"Just shut up and listen!" I sighed in defeat, and, sitting back down, began to tune out everything that was said.

"I won't believe you without proof-" Furuichi started to say.

"Oh, all you need is proof? Well, I have the baby right here." Oga opened the door to Furuichi's room, revealing a small baby with seafoam-green hair.

"YOU BROUGHT A BABY INTO SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE?"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shrieked at my victim(who happened to be Furuichi) as I caught him in a headlock, making him struggle and flail around.

"Dabuh!" Looking up, I saw the baby with a happy look on his face and clapping his hands as I strangled the silver-haired 1st year. I grinned evily.

"So you like this, eh?" Tightening my grip, I started laughing like a demon while Furuichi's face started turning purplish, his failed attempts at escaping get more frantic. "How do you like this?" The baby laughed even more, then suddenly clung to me.

"Oh, apparently the kid likes you." Oga was watching in mild interest. "Be careful, or he'll get attached to you."

"As if the young Master would get attached to filthy gutter-trash like you two." I twitched, pissed off at whoever had just called me trash. Turning, I was surprised by the fact that the speaker was female. With a gothic lolita style.

"Oh yeah, bitch? Wanna go?" I glared at the blonde, surveying her body. My eyebrow twitched when I saw her chest. Apparently Furuichi saw her body, and was practically drooling.

"Baka-yuki!" I slammed his face down into the floor.

Furuichi's head whipped up. "I can't help wanting to see a nice female body, since my closest female friend has no chest-" I punched him in the face. The baby started laughing again, and I grinned at the small toddler stuck to my shoulder. Which earned me a major deathglare from the strange woman, who I promptly returned with a cruel smile.

"Die, gutter trash."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't even know how I managed to get onto this situation. 'This situation' as in being chased by some gothic-lolita style demon chick and her insane and utterly loony over-sized demon chicken-or-whatever-the-fuck-it-is. Yeah, I have no fucking idea how I got into this.

"You can't get away from a demon." The _cough_ bitch _cough_ sneered at us.

"We can see your panties!" Furuichi exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up, Baka-yuki!" I hissed at him. Oga, Furuichi, and I started running again, when the flying demon thing landed in front of us. My eyebrow twitched angrily.

"OGA KICK!" "HIYAMA FAMILY STYLE YAKUZA KICK!" We shouted in unison, kicking the bird at the same time.

"That's what I respect and fear about the two of you." Furuichi gaped as he ran to keep up. "You can even kick the shit out of a demon."

"It's that damn over-sized chicken's fault. It was in our way." I simply replied.

We reached the river and stumbled down, coming to a stop at the bottom to catch our breath.

"Don't move." The demoness had her sword pointed at Oga's cheek.

"Tatsu-chan!" I tried to turn around and attack her, but Furuichi stopped me.

"Demons are very picky about their contracts." The blade drew a smll drop of blood, which beaded up and fell onto the baby's cheek, oddly in the same spot. The toddler's eyes started to tear up, probably upset that his "dad" was hurt.

This time the fit of crying was worse than ever. The electric charge was far stronger than before, and Furuichi, the demon, and I couldn't even get close.

"Can't you do something about this?" I yelled at the perpetrator, who shook her head.

"No. Only the Great Demon Lord is able to soothe the Young Master when he has one of these tantrums."

"Dammit!" I swore, when suddenly, the lightning receded, and in the middle was Oga, whose hand was on top of the baby's head. The brunette delinquent got up and started walking away, when and electric pole that was damaged by the crying fit started to fall towards the toddler.

I dashed out past Oga and towards the baby Demon Lord, grabbing and shielding him with my body. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact. But it never came. Instead, I felt a warm hand on my back, then felt a huge gust of wind, and, turning around, saw Oga standing with his fist outstretched, the steel structure completely obliterated.

"Are you okay?" I snapped out of my daze to see Oga looking at me in...was that concern? But as quickly as I spotted it, it disappeared. I nodded. "Good." Looking at the baby, I sighed in relief. He wasn't hurt. In fact, he looked super excited. I smiled softly. It looked like Oga and I were going to have to take care of this kid after all.


End file.
